requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Brethren of the Hundred Faces
'Conspiracy: Brethren of the Hundred Faces' '' Purpose: To be well fed, safe, and to hurt as few people as possible. ''Doctrine: ''Vampires don't have souls. The Beast is just instinct, the biological programming of the human body when there's no soul to keep you in check. So when your own self-control fails, wouldn't it be nice to have someone else stop you from doing things you're going to regret? Or worse, ''not ''regret? The Brethren's solutions are pragmatic rather than philosophical. Get comfortable, and have a back-up conscience for when yours is on the fritz. ''Membership: ''All Kindred are ostensibly welcomed equally by the Brethren, but they tend to approach those who show some preoccupation with the questions of "what have I become" and "what do I do now" - those vampires who, regardless of their feelings about actual humans, are concerned about maintaining their humanity. Very occasionally they seek out an entirely different sort of individual, the equivalent of a piranha in the Invictus fishbowl but with a philosophical bent. As with all Conspiracies, the Brethren keep themselves secret. 'Status Benefits' • The character undergoes ''Alignment ''and has a Pilot personality installed as a conscience, which will take over when the character (now a 'Captain') frenzies. This gives him a +1 bonus to all Resolve + Composure rolls to resist frenzy. •• A good blood supply and a safe place to sleep can get you through all sorts of emotional crises. The Facer gains a free dot of either Herd, Haven, or Safe Place. ••• Access to the Face Markets grants the Facer the Fixer Merit at no cost. •••• The Facer becomes a Mentor. His comfort with his Pilot and his experience with ignoring the Beast grants him the Meditative Mind (••) Merit for free. If the character already has the two-dot version of the Merit, he gains Meditative Mind (••••). ••••• The Facer becomes one of the hundred Consciences. In the event of character death the player may bring in a Faxist, one of the Brethren whose initial identity fell to the Beast and has now been completely overwritten by the original character's personality. 'The Conscience as Pilot' The Pilot can't silence the Beast, but it can act as a second level of defense. It is a copy of the beliefs and behaviors of one of the Consciences, the 100 elders of the conspiracy, which grows stronger as the Captain's Humanity grows weaker. ''Humanity 8-10: Sailing Solo : Perhaps a mild leaking of hobbies or preferences from the Pilot, but nothing more than that. Humanity 5-7: Hearing Voices : The Pilot is an interior whisper in times of difficulty, the equivalent of the Common Sense Merit. At Humanity 7 it can be heard in times of stress and struggle; at Humanity 6 when the character is nervous or uneasy; at Humanity 5 it is a constant companion. Humanity 1-4: The Face Emerges : The Captain's personality is now weak enough that by spending a Willpower point the character can gain the Conscience's skill rating for mundane actions. Additionally, the character's physical appearance begins to change. At Humanity 4 it subtly suggests the Pilot's; hair color and texture shift slightly, weight might be gained or lost, and facial features move into slightly different configurations. At Humanity 3 the physical alterations are visible to casual view. If the Captain and Pilot have different genders, the character becomes an androgyne or hermaphrodite. By Humanity 1 even the Captain's close friends would need to look carefully to identify him, so closely does he resemble the Pilot. Humanity 0: The Abandoned Ship : The Pilot takes over completely, and the physical transformation is now complete. The character becomes a Faxist, a copy of the Conscience that has guided him. 'Source' ''The Danse Macabre, ''pp 81-86. Category:Cults Category:Translations Category:Brethren of the Hundred Faces Category:Conclaves